The present invention relates to ancrod proteins, their preparation and use for the prophylaxis and therapy of diseases.
Ancrod is a fibrinogen-splitting enzyme which can be obtained from the venom of the Malayan pit viper (Agkistrodon rhodostoma) and has anticoagulant properties (Biochem, J. 131 (1973) 799).
Ancrod has a molecular weight of about 38,000 Dalton and a carbohydrate content of about 38%.
The process for preparing ancrod is elaborate. The extremely venomous Malayan pit viper must be raised in snake farms and milked by hand before the biochemical processing of the secretion for the isolation of ancrod can be started. Ancrod prepared in this way can be used for only a limited time because signs of resistance may appear after 6 to 8 weeks and are presumably due to the formation of ancrod-neutralizing antibodies. In isolated cases there are also hemorrhagic complications.
We have now found and prepared pure ancrod proteins which are superior, in terms of therapeutic use and the preparation, to the ancrod obtainable hitherto.